


Murder Mystery

by DepthsOfTheVOID



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Decapitation, Deception, Episode 6, Evil Laughter, Manic Episode, Minecraft: Story Mode, Minor Character Death, NO ROMANCE - of ANY kind., Trapped In A Closet, bros being bros, cats bring out the good in all of us...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthsOfTheVOID/pseuds/DepthsOfTheVOID
Summary: my own version of TellTale's Minecraft Story Mode episode 6, a Portal to Mystery.this has some words small childz should not be exposed to, yeh' know- Jack and Mark are in it.hope this is enjoyable, more than likely no-one will read this but its been on my mind for a while.E:N:J:O:Y
Kudos: 4





	Murder Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> this starts when Jesse, Ivor, Petra, and Lucas fall into the two mooned apocoliptic world. 
> 
> -some of the events in this aren't in the actual game, you have been warned
> 
> -the over-all story is the same, but with a few different story arks and twists of my own.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they screamed in unison as they fell from the sky, "Oof" Jesse said as something hit his face, then his face hit the dirt. perfect.

he wiped his face, in an attempt at getting whatever was on his face OFF. ha, turns out it was a bat.

dirt, forest, animals he recognised- " all good signs! " he said to the team in excitement, Ivor tapped him on the shoulder- " A-hem... " they said while turning around and pointing to the sky, two moons.... great.

thats when Petra spoke up "verdict says, definately not our world- you owe me two iron Lukas." Lukas with a defeated sigh pulled two iron ingots from his pockets and placed them, rather disopointedly, into Petra's waiting hands.

" what do we do now? " she then asked, Jesse really didn't know what to do- him being honest.

"we look for a portal back- we clearly can't go back the way we came..." he said solemly, turning to look up at the sky- the others doing the same, " wait- shouldn't we stay a while? find out what sorts of secrets this world holds?! " Ivor asked, curious. "Yeah, i guess." he agreed.

" Hey guys- what do'ya think that is? " Lukas asked, poiting to a book a small distance away.

they all turned to look, " Dun'know. " he replyed. slowly he aproched the book- picking it up he examined the cover. Nothing but leather covering, strange- "hmm....." he dicided to open it and see what its deal was- there was writing, not print- it was a letter.

" Looks to be an invatation of sorts. " Ivor said from beside him. " Geeeesus, Ivor pleeeaase stop doing that! " he said- " Stop doing what? " Ivor said genuinely confused, " Ugh, just- stop sneaking up on people, your waaaay too good at that, sheeeesh. " Jesse said, exasperated. "Oh, sorry." Ivor whispered in an embarassed tone.

"Well, whats this invatation for?" Lukas asked. " not entirely sure- " he was about to read the rest of the letter but was cut off by a groan. " what was that..." Petra said, she didn't ask. they already knew what that sound was- "ZOMBIES!" Ivor exclaimed- " Run! " he said, they followed- whole-heartedly agreeing with his plan. " good idea! " Lukas said as they made a run for it.

as they ran he cut down zombies left and right, there was too many of them! "this... *pant* ...is the highest... consetration of zombies, i think i've ever seen!" Ivor exclaimed to his left. " me too! " he yelled back. "how is there so many?!" Lucas practicaly screeched off the right, narrowly avoiding a zombie. " I don't know ! " he said, just as confused.

" *pant, pant, pant * where does that invatation say to go?- anywhere would be better than out here!" Lukas asked, dodging another zombie.

frantically, he continued reading the invatation- "you are invited- yada, yada, yada... come to my masion on the hill, you'll know it when you see it. P.S. look out for zombies. Sinserely, -The Host... OK- so were're looking for a mansion- keep an eye out everybody!" the team nodded in unison and picked up the pace.

slicing left and right they ran, and ran..., and ran. no-matter how many freaking zombies he cut down with his enchanted sword they just kept coming. flowing over cliffs, swinging around corners, poping out from behind trees and otherout-croppings-...- even going so far as to claw their way up out of the ground.

panting he called out- " just hold it together for a little longer!- *pant* has... has anyone spotted something that could be the mansion? " he yelled over his shoulder. "no, noth-*pant*... nothing yet." Petra called back from behind. "okay, just... just keep looking. " he managed to respond through his frantic panting- how much further?

looming in the distance, he could faintly make out what looked to be a large building of sorts- the fog not helping his ability to see in the alrady-far-too-dark landscape . . . not in the least.

" i... i think i see it" he called hopefully to the others "can anyone else see it?- i don't want it to be a halusonation or something like that..." Ivor was smileing- "your not halusonating, my friend, i can see it too!" thank goodness...

"alright... so how are we supposed get up there?" Patra inquired to the left- "thats what i'm think'in..." Lukas agreed off to his right.

he and Ivor exchanged glaces- nodding, they began. " operation 66- stairs! " and with that he and ivor worked together in speed digging up the sheer cliff- the others watching in amazement. "well don't just stand there!- get up here." Ivor called down when the others didn't follow suit. the others snapped out of their frozen state and scurried up the stairs.

" well... i guess if me and Jesse can have secret moves, so can he and Ivor. " Petra said, more to herself than anyone else. rushing forward he cut down another three zombies, making it easier for the others to follow- which they gladly did.

in front of them stood a gate- it was tall with spiked poles that mode up the brunt of it, with long iron bars going side-to-side, holding the spiked poles in place- it was closed, and there was no way around it. " uhh.... what are we supposed to do now?! " Lukas asked, worried.

Jesse thought for a moment then- he ran into the gate, it swung open with a loud creak-bang. " guess it was unlocked... " he said, mildly embarassed.

" hurry! " Ivor Yell-wispered to his left, swinging his arms like a mad-man. taking Ivor's advise- the group of four quickly hurried through the gate and squatted down, almost completely hidden, behind a large fountain in the courtyard. peeking around the edge he could easily see there were hundreds of zombies wandering near the front door. "okay... so, front door- not an option." Lukas stated rather solemly.

" Lukas is right, how do you suppose we get in, Jesse?" Petra added. taking a moment, Jesse stole another glance around the fountain- they could try and see if there was a back-door... that sounded like the safest option. " okay team- listen up! everyone find a buddy. Ivor and Lukas, Petra- your with me. we're gonna' make a run for the back of the mansion, see if theres a back-door or something." Everyone nodded, "Sounds like a plan." Petra added, optomistic.

" okay, we go on '3'-...1...2...3! " he yelled the final number and bolted for the mansion, the others not being far behind. ignoring the cramp he felt in hid side he kept running, doging, and cutting.

he let out a startped gasp when he saw a small pond filled with zombies, thinking fast he lept into the air and used the zombie's heads as lily pads- surprisingly it worked quite well! stumbling when his feet made contact with the ground he slowed a small bit to stable himself- once he was running smoothly again, a shadow in one of the higher up windows caught his attention- WHAT... WAS... T H A T. "AuAegh!" Petra was emediately on edge due to his startled yell.

"what is it? you just, gasped...l-like you'd seen something." taking a moment to recover from what he'd saw, he responded- " i... i think i saw...*pant* ... our- *Pant* our Host- He had a White Pumpkin for a head! " he called back over his shoulder between pants.

"White Pumpkin? no such thing as White Pumpkins!" Ivor yelled back. "Lets save the agracultural discussions for when we get inside, shall we?" Lukas responded to Ivors out-burst. " sounds good to me, but how are we getting inside? " Petra was right- how WERE they supposed to get in? there wasn't a back-door... "UH." he said, trying to think of a way in.

there was a window, closer to the ground than all the others- and there was a tree leaning up against it, "i think i found our way in." he said, pointing to the window. the others gazes quickly followed his finger and smiled upon seeing the low window. " Perfect! " Ivor yelled, pleased.

"lets get to work!" Jesse shouted. they made quick-work of the trees and, in record time, built dark-oak stairs- taking out the bottom five steps to prevent zombies from following. "great... now my inventorys' full of wood blocks." Petra grumbled once the stairs were complete. " hey, you might want to hang onto those, we could need them later. " Jesse countered- " yeah, 'guess your right. " as soon as Ivor and Lukas joined them Ivor spoke-up "hurry up and smash the window so we're not out here longer than we need to be!" at that Jesse made a face- " we can't just smash the window! " thats when Lukas joined the argument- "well we can't just stay out here either!" Jesse thought for a moment "i still don't think it'd be a good idea, i don't think our Host would like his window being sma-" Petra cut him off " i'm sure he can find it in his heart to forgive us! " she said in a worried tone, stealing a quick glance back down at the sea of zombies slowly gathering at the bottom of their stairs. he just closed his eyes and punched the window.

**Author's Note:**

> i will be continueing this story in my spare-time, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
